A Whole New Set of Stars
by TenTooInTheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are feeling a bit antsy. A camping trip is in order.


The front door burst open. Rose didn't flinch.

"Rose Tyler, pack a bag," boomed a voice from the door. A smile spread across Rose's face.

"Antsy again, Doctor?" she asked, turning from her laptop to grin at the Doctor in the doorway. His hair was wild, his long, brown coat billowing behind him.

"Antsy, me? Nah, never! A little restless? Sure. Itching to see some stars? Of course! Stagnation making my skin crawl-" Rose cut him off, shaking her head.

"That's sort of the definition of antsy, love," she said. She stood up, walking over to him with a teasing grin on her face. The Doctor closed the door behind him.

"Y'know we can see lots of stars from our roof, right?" asked Rose. The Doctor's bottom lip jutted out (even more than normal).

"But Rose, it's hardly an adventure to go up to our own roof, is it?" he asked, giving her his best puppy-eyes. Though if you asked him, he'd deny that he gave anyone puppy-eyes ever. Half Time Lords do not give puppy-eyes. So what if he had big, soulful, brown eyes?

"My bag is already packed, Doctor. Where are we going?" Rose asked. She ran her hands over his chest, pushing his coat off his shoulders.

"Err- Rose… I'm not sure that undressing is the best way to go about leaving," the Doctor stuttered.

"You've got to shower before we go," she said as she began undoing the buttons on his oxford. The Doctor swallowed hard.

"What about you?" he whispered.

"What about me?" she countered, lifting an eyebrow.

"D- Do you need to shower before we leave?" he asked, eyes locked on her slowly moving fingers.

"Suppose I do, yeah," she said as she finally finished unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders too.

"You wear so many bloody layers," Rose grumbled, tugging his t-shirt over his head. She slipped her fingers in to the belt loops of his trousers and tugged him closer to her, giggling. He stumbled toward her.

"C'mon, to the bathroom," Rose said as she continued tugging him with her. They stumbled up the stairs together, exchanging chaste kisses and laughing loudly the whole way. The steep staircase didn't really allow for much more.

They finally reached their bathroom. The Doctor pushed Rose up against the closed door, fixing her in place with his hips against hers. He lowered his head slowly, pausing a breath away from her lips. They smiled softly at each other as the Doctor rested his forehead against Rose's.

Rose got tired of the wait, her patience growing ever thinner as she felt the Doctor's hardness growing against her. She plunged her fingers in his hair and pulled him down the last few centimeters, her tongue flicking out to slide across his plump bottom lip. He opened his mouth without hesitation and Rose's tongue took control of his mouth, exploring and dominating it. He let her, following her lead happily.

She pulled back to breathe and slid her hand behind her back to twist the doorknob, causing them to fall in when it swung open. They laughed delightedly, kissing once more before separating to strip down. Usually they would undress each other, but the two of them were itching to head out and they knew it would be quicker to take care of their clothes on their own. Well, it would have been quicker if a certain biological metacrisis hadn't gotten distracted by the beautiful human undressing in front of him.

She had pulled her shirt over her head and unlatched her bra, both of the items falling to the floor. He had always loved her breasts, even when he had big ears and wore leather. They swung gently as she unbuttoned her jeans and they jiggled as she shoved her jeans and underwear down her hips and kicked them off. When she glanced up at him to see how he was progressing, she sighed.

"You are so useless," she grumbled, walking over to unbutton his trousers for him. She pushed his trousers and his boxers down and they fell off his narrow hips in a heap. She looked down and laughed at the sight of his feet, which were still incased in his trainers. His brow furrowed indignantly, wondering what on earth she could be laughing at while he was naked in front of her. He groaned when he looked down to see his shoes still on.

The Doctor tried to toe his trainers off, though he knew it wouldn't get him far. It was damn near impossible to toe high tops off if they were still laced up. He ended up a tangled mess, Rose laughing at him the whole time. He pouted as he plopped down on the floor (thankfully landing on the rug and not the cold tile floor. Rose held on to the wall to keep from collapsing into a giggling heap.

"Rose," he whined, unlacing his shoes, "please stop laughing at me!"

"I- I'm sorry," she gasped, "it's just so funny!"

"You with those long, pale chicken legs and your trousers and pants all tangled up around them, trying to undo your laces," she managed to calm down, gasping for breath, as the Doctor stood up, completely naked now. When the Doctor's bottom lip protruded out even further, she was caught between wanting to laugh again and wanting to take it between her teeth.

"C'mere," she said quietly, eyes filled with lust. The Doctor swallowed, stepping forward, careful not to trip over his pile of clothes. Rose stood up on her tip-toes as the Doctor leaned down to meet her. She took that plump, delicious bottom lip between her teeth and nipped it lightly before pulling it in to her mouth and sucking on it, pulling a deep groan from the Doctor. She pulled back, releasing his lip with a 'pop' and grinning devilishly at him. He returned the look with a lustful one of his own.

"If we ever wanna leave, we've got to get in the shower," Rose said, spinning around and turning on the taps, letting the water heat up to the perfect temperature. They both stepped in, closing the shower door behind them. Rose turned on the Doctor, pushing him up against the wall. Her hand slid slowly, teasingly down his chest. She grasped his length, curling her fingers around his growing erection.

"T- T- This doesn't look like showering to me," he gasped, hips arching up to meet her hand. She compensated for his thrust, not allowing him the control she knew he was seeking.

"I haven't even gotten dirty today, Doctor," she whispered, licking her bottom lip. Her hand stilled on his length, though her thumb caressed the tip.

"It was my day off, I just sat around here… Watched telly… Did some paperwork… Thought about what I was gonna do to you once you got home…"

The Doctor whimpered.

"What exactly did you have planned for me?" he asked. It took every ounce of willpower in him to keep from thrusting into her fist again. Rose began peppering kisses down his throat. She stopped to suck in her favorite place just underneath his jaw. When she pulled away with a sharp nip, she felt the muscles in the Doctor's stomach jump. She admired the mark she'd left him, running her tongue over it briefly to soothe it. He practically melted against her.

She moved down his chest, licking, kissing, and sucking her way down.

"Rose, you don't have to-"

"Shh," she soothed him, settling down on her knees. The shower floor wouldn't allow her to stay down here long but that was okay, she only needed a short time anyway.

She bit her bottom lip as she moved her hand along his cock. She pressed a kiss against his tip, licking the moisture away from her lips as she pulled back.

The Doctor was making strangled sounds above her, doing his very best to keep quiet. She loved it when he tried to stay quiet, it was so much fun to help him break.

Slowly, she took the head in her mouth, pumping the rest of his length slowly with her hand.

"Rose, please," he whimpered. She smiled around him, taking more of him in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth slowly, gaining speed, still pumping what wasn't in her mouth with her hand.

"Yes," he hissed, hands balled up in to tight fists at his sides. Rose used her left hand to keep his hips pressed against the wall.

"Rose- Rose, I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep," he gasped, eyes clinched tightly shut. The sight before him was too much to bear and he didn't want to come in her mouth this time. She eased off of him, standing slowly, kissing her way back up his chest. When she was stood all the way up, the Doctor crashed his lips against hers, tasting himself on her. Rose pulled back with a coy grin.

"That floor really does a number on your knees," she said.

"Yeah? Why don't I find out for myself?" he offered, quickly switching their positions and dropping to his knees. He pushed her thighs apart gently, spreading her open to him. He ran a finger along her folds, teasing her. Rose sighed and spread her thighs a little more, giving him better access.

"Oh god, you're soaking, Rose," he whispered hotly, looking up at her. She whimpered, nodding.

He leaned in closer, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a moan. Her scent was absolute heaven. He spread her lips with his forefinger and middle finger, his hot breath puffing against her clit.

"Doctor," Rose choked out, hips jumping. He pulled back, giving her a grin.

"Yes, Rose?" he asked, somewhere between cheeky teenager and sex god. Rose groaned, hips thrusting toward him.

"What do you want, love?" he whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the water pounding down on his back.

"Touch me, please," she said, pleading with her eyes. His tongue flicked out against her clit swiftly, shocking her and making her knees go weak.

"Like that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she groaned, frustrated that he'd already stopped. He licked her clit firmly with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh fuck yes," Rose cried, her fingers diving into the strands of his wet hair to pull his face closer to her. He chuckled, the vibrations causing shockwaves to go through Rose's body. His left hand drifted up to plunge a single, long finger inside of her and Rose cried out again. He added another finger and sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking it ruthlessly with his deft tongue. He curled his fingers inside of her, finding that perfect spot and rubbing it with the perfect amount of pressure.

The Doctor's name was the last thing to cross her lips as her walls clenched around his fingers. She came hard, shouting his name over and over again. It was his favorite sound in any universe. He helped bring her down gently, helping her ride out the intense climax that he was so proud of.

Rose sagged against the wall, chest heaving as she caught her breath.

"Y'know, I'm going to have to give your breasts some very special attention tonight once we get to the campsite, I have completely ignored them," he said sadly, cupping them in apology. Rose laughed at his expression.

"They caused you an awful bit of trouble earlier when you were supposed to be getting naked, remember?" she teased, dropping her head back as he caressed her nipples.

"I won't hold it against them," he said. Rose smiled, leaning up to kiss him. She ran her hand down his chest and pumped his cock swiftly, all the breath leaving the Doctor's lungs as she did. He growled and spun her around, pressing himself up against her back. Rose bit her bottom lip, pushing her arse back against his length.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee. He teased her entrance with the head of his length, Rose grunting in frustration and pushing back against him. Finally, he entered her slowly, her walls, still tight from her orgasm, knocking the breath out of him again. Once he was sheathed inside her completely, he stilled, giving her time to adjust. He kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders, hands grasping at her hips.

When she was ready, she pushed back against him, letting him know it was okay to move. He pulled back slowly, pulling almost all the way out and thrust back in a little faster. He kept this slow pace up for a minute, waiting for what he knew was coming.

"Doctor, faster," Rose commanded. He grinned, happily obliging. He sped up, careful to keep his footing on the wet shower floor. He was already absurdly close and was afraid that he wouldn't get Rose to come again before he did.

He shifted his hips, adjusting his angle until Rose swore loudly. He grinned, knowing he finally had the perfect spot.

"Rose, touch yourself, love. I can't do it from this angle without slipping," he said, redoubling his efforts. One of Rose's hands slid down the shower wall, squeaking as it went. She reached down and rubbed her clit between two fingers in tight, hard circles. He could feel her walls starting to flutter around him.

"Yes, that's it, Rose. Just like that, love, yes. Come for me. Rose, come for me," he said. He lost the rhythm that he worked so hard on, hips thrusting erratically.

"Oh god, Doctor," she cried, coming for him again.

"Yes! Fuck, yes, Rose," he groaned, spurting inside her. They worked together, riding out their climaxes.

Once they both came down, he eased out of her, both of them flinching a little.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you swear?" Rose asked the shower wall, face pressed against it. The Doctor laughed.

"I don't think so," he said, catching his breath.

"Well I do," she said, pushing off the wall and standing on shaky legs.

"What do you say we take a proper shower before we use all the hot water in the house?" he asked, grabbing her bottle of shampoo. Rose grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sounds good to me," she said. He motioned with his head for her to turn around. She did, pressing her back against his chest. He gently scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp. Rose moaned, biting her lip.

"None of that, we'll never leave," he teased.

"Shut up."

The Doctor laughed, turning her around to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Then he massaged in her conditioner.

"I love the way this stuff smells," he said.

"I know," Rose said with a grin, grabbing the Doctor's shampoo while they let her conditioner sit for a moment. She scrubbed in in his hair, tugging a little as she did. She was rewarded with a groan from the Doctor.

"That's enough of that," he said, pulling away to rinse his hair and put his conditioner in. Rose never teased him for using conditioner, she loved his soft hair too much.

Rose rinsed her own hair out and quickly soaped up her body, anxious to get on the road now. It would start getting dark soon. The Doctor followed suit and they were out of the shower in minutes, drying off. They dashed to their bedroom, pulling on jeans and long-sleeve shirts. It was cool out and would only get colder in the night. Their bags were packed with warm clothes, and there was a separate bag for food and other supplies. They pulled on their coats and ran to the car, laughing manically as they went.

It was only about a thirty minute drive to the campsite that they were using. They were there before they knew it. They set up the tent and built a fire before darkness fell. The sight that they were at was great for stargazing, and their tent was absolutely brilliant. The Doctor had found it in the pocket of the blue suit that he was wearing when they arrived in the parallel universe. Rose didn't ask how he got it in or out of his pocket.

It had a clear roof so that they could stargaze all night from the safety and warmth of the tent. It was made of some alien fabric, strong enough that wildlife couldn't attack them (if there were any dangerous wildlife in the area, which there wasn't). It was also brilliantly insulated, keeping them warm in the coldest weather.

They sat around the fire for a bit, roasting marshmallows and just enjoying each other's presence. Soon enough they were ready to put the fire out and crawl into the tent.

They snuggled up together, breathing each other in.

"Sometimes I can't believe this is my life," the Doctor whispered as they gazed up at the stars, Rose's head rested against his chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

"This is the one life I thought I'd never have. The life I dreamed of from the moment that I met you. You- you are the best thing that ever happened to me, Rose Tyler."

Rose swallowed hard, blinking back tears. This Doctor was much more upfront with everything. Didn't want to waste a moment. Didn't want to have any regrets.

"I love you," Rose whispered, looking up to press a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled against her kiss.

"I love you," he said against her lips. They settled back down, looking up at the stars again.

"Y'know, I've had to learn just about a whole new set of stars here. It's been brilliant," he said gleefully. Rose knew what was next. He started naming the constellations, tracing them with his pointer finger. She sighed happily, burrowing further into his side. The Doctor wasn't the only lucky one in this relationship. Rose thanked every deity that she could think of for allowing them this life together. It was more that she would have ever even dared to dream of before. And now it was her day-to-day life. Waking up next to the Doctor every morning. Laughing at his insane bedhead every morning. Being unable to keep the fond grin off of her face as it took him a while to properly wake up, sometimes nearly falling asleep into his breakfast. She got to go to work and eat lunch with him every day. Come home with him every day. Eat dinner with and fall asleep wrapped around him every night. There was nothing more she could ask for. Yet, there was still more. Their TARDIS was growing every day and soon they'd even have their life traveling the stars back.

She could hear the Doctor's voice becoming slower, drowsier, until finally it dropped off altogether, a soft snore escaping him. Rose smiled softly as she drifted off, dreaming of the stars and bedhead and afternoon lunches, all spent with the man in her arms.


End file.
